


Sweet Dreams are Made of This

by starlocked



Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cussing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, brotherly creativitwins - Freeform, i can't write smut, okay the sex is implied, remsleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: All Remus ever needed was his life of adventure, being chased from port to port with his brother by his side. No soulmate could compare to the life he loved. But still, he wanted to know who his compass pointed towards.Day 19 of Soulmate September- Everyone is born with a compass that points in the direction of their soulmate.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905370
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Sweet Dreams are Made of This

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet dreams are made of this  
> Who am I to disagree?  
> I travel the world and the seven seas  
> Everybody's looking for something  
> -Eurythmics

Remus loved the open sea and was positive his soulmate did too. He hoped one day their ships would land in the same port but even then he wasn't sure what would change.

He hung from the rigging and felt the salty air on his chest and face. Who could give up life on deck for a life on land? He didn't often wonder about the misery of finding one woman in one port and staying there for the rest of one's life. That was someone else's dream; he was already living his.

He hoped that his soulmate was as happy as he was roaming the world. All the better for both of them if they never met.

Remus checked his actual compass to ensure the ship was on course then checked his soul mark compass. Surprisingly, the ship was coincidentally following the soul mark compass as well. He shrugged and pulled his sleeve back down over the mark before swinging down the ropes to the deck to report to the captain.

"Captain Mercadante, we're on course and the skies look clear. We should be seeing land by nightfall," Remus grinned as he dropped the final few feet to the deck.

"Fantastic, thank you, First Mate Remus. I'll be glad to have this particular job finished," the Captain looked relieved with the report, "these waters are infested with naval ships. It's a miracle we've avoided the sight of any so far. Got any plans for shore leave?" the captain smiled with a knowing wink.

"You know me, a dozen sailors in every port," Remus gave a sly wink right back.

"Yes, my brother, the whore," the captain laughed, "now go make yourself useful somewhere, ey?"

"Aye aye, RoRo," Remus saluted as he dropped down below deck.

"That's Captain RoRo to you!" Roman laughed and made busy checking on the rest of his crew. Just because they were constantly skirting the law didn't mean they couldn't have fun with it. He and his brother had dreamed of sailing the seas since they were young and it was every bit as adventurous as he had hoped.

The crow's nest spotted land an hour before nightfall and Roman made the call to pull into port the next day. 

Remus watched his soul mark stay steady as they pulled in. Perhaps his soulmate really would be onshore. It was a curiosity for him at best, to know who the compass on his skin pointed towards. He had more important things to worry about, including not letting the crew crash the ship. He rushed to correct a mistake before it cost them a week on land making repairs.

That night Roman stayed aboard finalizing the payment for the job while the crew was given leave onshore. Remus stayed on board as muscle in case the deal went south, but luckily the sponsor was well satisfied and paid without complaint.

"Appropriate reward for hard weeks of work," Roman grinned, "now get out of here, you've more than earned shore leave, Remus."

"Just like you to always be trying to get rid of me," Remus was practically already over the side of the ship, eager to enjoy the night drinking and flirting.

It wasn't long before he was in a tavern and dancing on a table with a mug in hand. Every patron was either laughing at him or shaking their heads in amusement. He couldn't get enough of their attention. As the musician by the fireplace finished the song he made a deep stumbling bow and jumped off the table, intending to replace the ale he'd spilled everywhere during his careless dance.

Before he could go anywhere, a stranger slid up to him with a knowing grin. Remus smirked back, head swimming in booze but knowing exactly what  _ that _ look meant.

"Hey, sailor. You know how to have a good time," the man was suave, clearly soberer than Remus.

Remus winked, "you want to have a good time?" It wasn't his best line by a long shot but he was feeling pretty dizzy.

The man laughed, "okay, leave the flirting to me. Want some fresh air?" he was toying with the edges of Remus' collar. Remus nodded and let the man pull him out of the tavern. 

"You're a pirate," Remus wasn't sure what prompted him to declare it as they walked along the wharf.

"So are you, what are you gonna do? Call the authorities?" the stranger snorted at the ridiculous notion.

"Why'd you pick me? Half the men in that bar would have had you," Remus could feel himself starting to sober up just a bit. He was still stumbling every step but his thoughts were more in order. 

The man didn't answer. Rather he stuck his hand out to Remus, "my name is Remy. What's yours?"

"Oh hey, name buddies!" Remus dramatically threw his hand to his chest, "I'm Remus."

Remy laughed, "see? I didn't even need to know your name to know you were special."

"Flattery will get you everything," Remus laughed, loud and raucous compared to the soft whisper of the low tide lapping at the piers.

"How much for the night?" Remy smirked.

"Tell me I'm pretty."

"That's gay."

"So are you."

"You're pretty."

"I thought you'd never ask," Remus grinned wide, grabbing Remy by the wrist and pulling him in close for a kiss.

The innkeeper had seen everything and didn't need to ask questions; she simply showed them to a small dingy room towards the back and thankfully away from other better-paying customers. As soon as the door closed behind her knowing eyes, Remus collapsed on the bed, never taking his eyes off of Remy.

Remy looked nervous as he undid the buttons on his shirt, "we need to talk."

"About what, sexy?" Remus grinned.

"The soulmate thing."

"I don't give a shit if you don't," Remus was unfortunately used to this hesitation from others.

"No, not like that," Remy spoke softly, pulling off his shirt and turning his wrist so Remus could see it. The needle was fixed decidedly towards him.

"What are you trying to say?" Remus sat up, hand instinctively drifting to his own wrist.

"Check yours. Out of all the men in that bar, it was only going to be you, Remus," Remy sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

Remus pulled up his sleeve. His own compass was pointed directly at Remy. He waved his arm in a wide arc from side to side and it stayed trained on the man in front of him.

"No way…"

"Bitch, you better believe it! Not that I was looking for you, but here you fucking are," Remy's eyes shone with the pride of accomplishment.

"Imagine that, two gay ass pirates finding each other on a nowhere island without even trying," Remus laughed and pulled Remy in for a long kiss. This time Remy kissed back and pushed him back on the bed.

* * *

Remus woke with a pounding head. He had been far worse hungover before but it still hurt to move. He could barely remember their conversation the night before, but one look at his compass proved it. The man lying next to him was his soulmate for the first time in his life. 

Fuck.

What would this change? Remus sat up on the edge of the bed and creaking caused Remy to stir from his own sleep. 

"Oh my gawwwd, good morning," Remy had a curiously soft, sassy, sleepy tone that cracked into Remus' heart.

_Fuck_.

What if he fell in love with his soulmate? Remus could hardly force himself to think. Roman would hire the man, almost no questions asked if Remus asked him to, but would Remy drop whatever job he already had for him? Would he abandon ship to join Remy if given the chance? What did he even want-

"You were so good last night, thank you," Remus felt nails running softly along his spine. No matter what he couldn’t leave without saying a word. But what could he say?

"Remy…" he faltered as quickly as he had started.

"I know," Remus heard the bed creak as Remy sat up, "ships don't ever wait, do they?"

Remus turned to face his soulmate and realized that whatever happened, they had to make the decisions together or forever regret what had happened. 

"Remy, thank you. You were the one who found me," Remus tried again.

"That's right," Remy grinned at him.

Remus took a deep breath, "where do we go from here?"

Remy shrugged, "back to our ships? Hope we end up in the same port again someday? Pick a ship and sail off together? Buy an inn here and settle down? Where do you want to go?"

Remus thought about it and knew his answer, "I can't abandon my ship or my brother. And I can't ask you to abandon yours."

Remy laughed, "maybe I should like.. rob you blind so you stop giving me those puppy eyes. Don't tell me you fell in love last night. I'm good but I'm not that good."

"No, I didn't," Remus smiled and leaned over to kiss his neck, "I fell in love this morning. And I'll fall in love all over again the next time the winds blow us together. I'm glad we met, Remy."

"You are the biggest sap that ever pretended to sail the seas!" Remy pushed him away playfully, "next time you better have a much thicker skin."

"Is that how you say 'I love you'?" Remus laughed.

"Nah, this is how you fucking say 'I love you'," Remy pulled him into a passionate kiss, hand running through his hair and down his back. Remus pulled his soulmate in closer, memorizing every inch he could feel and smell and taste.

They broke apart and started sorting through the mess of clothes and personal belongings. Remy jokingly pocketed one of Remus' chains with an exaggerated wink. Remus kissed his nose and told him to keep it while not very slyly grabbing one of the man's rings off his finger.

The two walked back to the wharf without saying much. Remy stopped at the edge of one of the docks and gave Remus a long look over.

"See you in the next port, sailor," he grinned, fingering the "stolen" chain around his neck and turning toward a ship already bustling with preparations to sail.

"That's right you better run, thief," Remus rubbed the "stolen" ring on his pinky and turned to leave. He glanced at his soul mark as it pointed straight behind him then glanced up to where Roman was welcoming the straggling hungover crew back on board with loud barking orders to prepare to set sail. He jogged to reach the plank before it was drawn back into the ship.

"Fun night, Rem?" Roman grinned as Remus barely made it on board.

"The most fun a boy can have," Remus grinned back, glancing over Roman’s shoulder to the ship Remy had boarded.

"Did you meet someone special?" 

"You could say that. Where're we headed next?" Remus focused back in, ready for their newest job and next adventure.

"I'll tell you when it's too late for you to jump ship," Roman clapped him on the back before returning to barking orders at the rest of the crew.

Remus rubbed the ring on his pinky again as the wind filled their sails and they pulled out of the dock back towards the sea. He knew he'd find Remy again but he was content with their one night together until then. 

After all the sea was calling.

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized after I started writing that Sept. 19th is Talk Like a Pirate Day. I got bamboozled by this prompt X)
> 
> Be sure to check out more Soulmate AUs @tsshipmonth2020 on Tumblr!


End file.
